Regarde ce que l'enfant dessine
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: un enfant epu dévoiler la véritable apparence de quelqu'un ! Franchement vous penssez que je suis bonne en résumer? Soyez franc! O.O


**Kyô Maxwell : KYAAAAAAAAAA QUI A LANCER DES COUTEAUX SUR MON POSTER SAIYUKIIIIIII !**

**Duo qui jongle avec des couteaux : sa c'est sûrement un coup de Wufei, j'en suis sur !**

**Kyô Maxwell : WUFFFFFYYYYYYYYYY ! (Tremblement de terre volcan cyclone)**

**Wufei : mais enfin sa se voit bien que c'est pas moi, sa ce voit que c'est Duo !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui prend Duo dans ses bras : voyons tu ose soupçonner mon mamour ! Etre ingrat et ta même pas de preuve !**

**Duo chibi eyes : oui pas de preuves !**

**Wufei : y a même pas deux minutes il jonglait avec des couteaux !**

**Kyô Maxwell : en plus t'invente des trucs !**

**Wufei : et toi ta des preuves contre moi !**

**Kyô Maxwell : on s'en fiche tu vas souffrir !**

Regarde ce que l'enfant dessine :

Trowa et Duo étaient assis sur le canapé de leur salon, ils bavardaient de chose et d'autre en attendant la venue d'Heero pour dîner. Depuis près d'un an maintenant, tout les trois vivaient ensemble dans leur appartement situer dans le 13ème arrondissement de Paris.

Heero et Duo partageaient depuis peu la même chambre, tendit que Trowa occupait celle du fond :

allez Hee-chan, dépêche toi, j'ai les crocs moi ! Cria Duo en se levant du vieux canapé à fleur

Et comme si ledit Hee-chan avait entendu les protestations de son petit ami, celui-ci apparut dans le salon, mais apparemment pas seul :

allez viens, ils ne vont pas te manger, ce sont des amis à moi !

a qui tu parle ? S'étonne Duo en approchant et en observant derrière son amant, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller en apercevant l'inconnu.

HO COMMEUH IL EST MIGNON ! S'exclame t'il en prenant dans ses bras un enfant chinois, d'environs 10 ans :

comment il s'appel le grand garçon ? Roucoule le natté

Wufei…………murmure t'il, une légère rougeur aux joues

salut Wufei ! Je suis Duo et voila Trowa sur le canapé ! Se présente t'il en l'embarquant avec lui

qu'es ce qu'il fait là ? Questionne le jeune homme à la mèche rebelle dans un frémissement

je vous présente Chang Wufei, mon petit cousin ! Sa mère me la confier pour quelques temps, enfin………………..enfin le temps qu'elle règle ses compromis avec son petit ami actuel !

son père ? Questionne Duo en commençant à faire quelques tresses dans les cheveux lisse de l'enfant

non, mon père j'le connais pas ! Marmonne Wufei, en faite j'en ai un par semaine

pauv' ti chou ! Sanglote Duo en le prenant dans ses bras

Trowa, sa t'embête qu'il partage ta chambre ? Enfin juste le temps que Duo mette de l'ordre dans son ancienne chambre !

dans ma…………..dans ma chambre ? Panique se dernier

oui, sa pose problème ?

bin heu…………….c'est que……………..non pas du tout !

Et tout c'est enchaîner comme sa, l'arriver de cet enfant avait réveiller un désir malsain :

bon Wufei, au lit ! S'exclame Heero, en finissant la vaisselle du repas

chui pas…………fatiguer ! Baille t'il, les yeux mi-clos

kawaïeuh ! S'égosilla Duo, étoiles dans les yeux

Trowa sa te dérange pas d'aller le coucher ? Questionne Heero en embrassant Wufei, suivit d'un gros poutoux baveux made in Duo :

oui bien sur ! Souffla t'il en se dirigeant dans sa chambre suivit de l'enfant

tu le trouve pas zarb Trowa ? Questionne Duo, une fois le châtain hors de vu

ouai, depuis que le petit est là……….

en faite tu sais pourquoi il avait fait dla prison ?

non aucune idée !

sa y est je suis en pyjama, et je me suis brosser les dents ! Souri Wufei en se glissant dans les draps de son lit de fortune

bon bin bonne nuit………

attend ……….tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

une histoire ?...à heu oui……..

Trowa lui raconta l'histoire du pitit chaperon rouge :

il faut toujours faire attention au loup ! Souffla t'il en finissant son histoire

ouaaaaaaaaaa ! Moi zai pas peur du loup ! Sourit t'il

Trowa lui rendit son sourire et s'apprêtait à partir :

Trowa ?

hm ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour apercevoir l'enfant les bras tendu vers lui :

que……………quoi ?

un bizou ici ! Demande t'il le doigt sur la bouche. Trowa frémit, ses yeux se dilatèrent tendit que les battement de son cœur s'accéléraient :

oui bien sur………..

Il s'approche lentement, et pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles innocentes de l'enfant. Il se releva brusquement :

bonne nuit Trowa ! Sourit l'enfant en fermant les yeux

Trowa quand a lui restait accoudé sur la porte, son cœur battant la chamade, il décida d'aller regarder la télé afin de se relaxer un peu.

02h30

ouaaaaaaaa ! Bon je vais aller me coucher ! Baille Duo et toi Trowa ?

heu, bin après !

toi un couche tard ! Laisse moi rire ! Allez dit moi ce qui se passe !

y a rien Duo…………..

t'es sur ?

sur !

bon ok, bonne nuit !

Trowa resta seul dans la pénombre du salon, seul éclairer par la télé, Trowa ne voulait tout bonnement pas allez se coucher, il avait peur, peur de lui-même, peur de ses actes. Au bout d'une heure, il se leva et décida l'aller quand même se coucher. Il poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre et se faufila jusqu'à son lit, il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et se plongea dans son lit sans avoir lancer un regard à l'enfant. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Wufei assis en tailleur sur son lit, son ours en peluche serrer contre lui :

qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

je peux dormir avec toi ?

pourquoi ? Questionne t'il tendu

j'ai peur du noir………….

heu……….si tu veux…………..murmure t'il en lui laissant de la place, il se positionna sur le rebord du lit, dos à l'enfant. Celui-ci rampa vers le châtain et se colla à lui.

Trowa tressaillit, il avait envie d'étreindre ce petit corps chaud derrière. Il serra les poings afin de s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Wufei sanglotait quand a lui, Trowa l'avait lui-même connu, la peur du noir, la peur que son père soit tapi dans l'ombre, souriant machiavéliquement. Trowa se retourna vivement, n'en pouvant plus, il enlace le jeune garçon. Ses sanglots se tarissent presque instantanément et il s'endort dans ses bras. Trowa ne pouvais s'empêcher de caresser la peau douce de l'innocence. Il l'effleura de ses lèvres, il en avait tellement envie, savourer cette peau vierge, mais il ne devait pas écouter le malin qui ricanait dans sa tête :

caresse le, embrasse le, prend le, détruit le, comme ont ta détruit !

non tait toi, je ne veux pas faire sa ! Murmure t'il

ce ne sera pas la première fois, tu en as le droit !

arrête ! N'ouvre plus la bouche !

ce désir ardent qui te déchire en dedans ! Prend le maintenant !

Trowa embrassa le front de l'enfant, fatale erreur, son désir n'en fut que plus intense. De plus Wufei ne lui facilitait pas la tache, il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou… Cette odeur l'enivrait, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient sa nuque, ses lèvres qui l'effleurèrent…………

Trowa du se battre toute la nuit contre lui-même pour s'empêcher de souiller cette pureté.

bonjour Duo, bonjour Hee-chan ! Baille Wufei en entrant dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille

salut choupinou ! S'exclame Duo en le serrant dans ses bras, ta bien dormi ?

oui, avec Trowa ! Sourit t'il en s'asseyant devant un bol de chocolat

tu l'aimes bien ?

JE VAIS ME MARIER AVEC LUI !

héhéhé ! Sourit Heero

bin tien quand on parle du loup ! Sourit Duo en portant à ses lèvres sa tasse de café noire avec double ration de sucre.

salut ! Souffle t'il en s'emparant de la cafetière

t'a l'air d'avoir passer une nuit blanche, sa vas ?

hm………….ouai sa vas Heero……………

Trowa ?

Le châtain tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de l'enfant l'appeler :

que……………….quoi ?

merci de m'avoir pris avec toi hier ! Affirme t'il en l'embrassant

Trowa eu un léger frisson, qu'il dissimula :

bon Wufei, il faut qu'on aille t'inscrire à l'école, mais là je dois aller travailler, Duo tu pourrais t'en occuper ?

oui bien sur, je peux ! Affirme t'il, les mains sur les épaules de l'enfant

tu viendras avec nous Trowa ? Questionne le jeune garçon radieux

heu non, j'ai rendez vous aujourd'hui……………

hé bien je crois que nous irons tout les deux ! Souri Duo

Trowa s'était rendu chez un ami à lui, le seul qui connaisse son terrible secret :

donc tu dis qu'il y a un enfant chez toi ! Commence un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond

oui…..Souffle le châtain, les mains dans les cheveux

comment va tu faire ?

Ho Zechs, si tu savais comme j'essaye de me contrôler, mais je sais que je vais craquer !

essaye de ne pas croiser son chemin

il dort dans ma chambre et il se colle a moi !

écoute Trowa, tu devrais être guéri de cette envie !

…………oui tu as raison, il faut juste que je me contrôle…Souffle t'il

2 semaines avaient passer, chaque jour Wufei était emmener par Duo et ramener de l'école tout les jours, l'enfant avait changer de chambre à présent, mais tout les soirs Trowa s'y rendait. Heero avait remarqué que Wufei ne souriait plus autant qu'avant, ne parlait plus, qu'il avait troqué son appétit d'ogre pour un maigre appétit d'oiseau.

Heero s'en inquiéta évidement, et le soir venu, alors que Duo et lui était au lit, il lui en parla :

tu ne trouves pas que Wufei à changer ?

changer comment ?

bin il parait triste, ses yeux son vide !

………………

je me fais beaucoup de souci pour lui !

tu sais, peut être que c'est lié avec Trowa………

pourquoi ?

bin, je l'ai vu plusieurs soir entrer dans la chambre du p'tit

ha bon ? Mais tu crois pas que…… ?

tu sais, on peut s'attendre à tout avec un mec qui a fait dla taule !

tu as raison, demain je me renseignerais sur lui !

Wufei se leva comme tous les matins, s'habilla rapidement et pris le chemin de la cuisine, sans un sourire, sans une parole il s'installe à table et picore un bout de pain :

Wufei, j'ai remarquer que tu n'allait pas fort en ce moment que ce passe t'il ?

L'enfant ne répondit rien, il tressaillit en voyant entrer Duo et Trowa :

alors mauvaise graine ! Sourit Duo, prêt pour l'école ?

…………….hm

Wufei lança un léger regard à Trowa et s'en alla chercher son cartable :

bon moi je part tout de suite ! Affirme Trowa en avalant d'un trait sa tasse de café

où va tu ? Questionne Heero d'un ton suspicieux

bin travaillé !

ha ! A ce soir alors

Trowa leurs lance un regard interrogatif, puis haussa les épaules avant de prendre la porte :

tu vas te renseigner sur lui Hee-chan ?

hn………….

Duo sourit et sort à son tour en chantonnant.

ha salut Heero, qu'est ce qui t'amène à l'informatèque ! Sourit un homme châtain

hm………….Treize je peux emprunter un ordi ?

bien sur ! Après tout, tu es le meilleur hacker que je connaisse !

Heero lui sourit et prit place devant un écran plat. Il du entrer plusieurs mots de passes afin d'accéder enfin à ce qu'il cherchait :

Trowa Barton, lit t'il à voix basse, incarcéré à 18ans pour attouchement sur 2 garçons de 9 et 11ans, verdict : 20ans de prison, années de prison faites : 4ans

Heero qui était plus que choquer, fronça alors les sourcils :

20ans de prison et seulement 4ans de faîtes ? Il a du être pistonner ! Souffle t'il, je commence à comprendre non mais quel salaud !

Heero se leva brusquement, renversant la chaise au passage :

qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? Demande Treize inquiets

hm……………..rien, rien, il faut que j'appel Duo murmure t'il en sortant son portable de sa poche :

allo ? Duo ? Ouai c'est moi (…) t'avais raison sur Trowa, il devait prendre 20ans de prison pour attouchement sur mineur (…) surtout passe chercher Wufei à l'école (…) la police ? (…) Je vais les appeler (…) je t'embrasse a ce soir

Heero raccrocha, sa main était encore toute tremblante de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Salut les gars, chui rentrer ! Non mais quelle journée ! Baille Trowa en posant son vieux sac à dos trouer. kesse kisse passe ? Questionne t'il en entrant dans le salon et en apercevant ses 2 colocataires ainsi que 2 policiers :

monsieur Barton ? Questionne l'un

heu…………….oui que ce passe t'il ?

nous venons vous mettre en garde à vus, vous êtes accuser par c'est deux messieurs ici présent d'attouchement voir de viol sur l'enfant de 10ans vivant dans cette appartement

QUOI ? MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT !

nous verrons cela au commissariat, veuillez nous suivre ! Affirme l'autre en lui passant les menottes

je coopère, mais où est Wufei ?

on le questionne au commissariat

Trowa posa des yeux étonner à ses 2 amis puis suivit les gendarmes :

Duo va avec eux, pour t'assurer que Wufei vas bien ! Demande Heero

Celui-ci hoche tristement la tête et prend la porte à son tour.

Heero se passa une main fatiguer sur le visage, on lui avait confié cet enfant pour le sauver de maltraitance et il l'avait lui-même plongé dans une autre. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de l'enfant, tout était bien rangé, son lit était fait. Il prit le cartable de son cousin et remarqua son étrange légèreté. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il était vide, intriquer il ouvrit les tiroirs pour voir quelques cahier mais non, rien à part quelques dessins. Il les observa un moment, ses yeux se dilatèrent, sa respiration devint saccader, il recula de quelques pas puis se mit à courir vers la sortie.

tu peux tout nous dire Wufei ! Affirme une jeune femme assise sur une chaise, face à lui, Wufei tournicoter une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres :

il a dit qu'il fallait que je garde le secret ! Souffle t'il

qui ''il'', tu parle de Trowa Barton ?

Wufei relève la tête intriguer :

regarde par la fenêtre, il est là ! Il passe un interrogatoire

Une larme coula le long de la de l'enfant alors qu'il serrait fortement son pantalon dans ses petits poings.

alors répond, qu'a tu fais à cet enfant ?

je vous le répète, RIEN !

vu tes antécédents !

que voulez vous dire ?

que faisait tu chaque soir dans la chambre de ce gosse ?

jle console, il à peur du noir !

héhéhé et tu crois qu'on vas gober sa ?

hey ! Que voulez vous ? S'exclame un jeune homme en essayant d'empêcher une personne de passer.

laissez moi passer !

laisse le, c'est le plaignant ! S'exclame le détective en reconnaissant Heero

Celui-ci une fois passer, se rue sur Duo en lui agitant les dessin trouver sous le nez :

REGARDE CE QUE L'ENFANT DESSINE !

Duo fixa premièrement son petit ami, puis s'empara du petit paquet de feuilles. Une fois les avoirs tous regarder, il se mit à trembler, les lâchant brusquement par terre :

Heero, tu……….tu vas pas croire de simple dessins ?

j'ai appeler l'école, aucun Chang Wufei n'a était inscrit ! COMMENT A TU OSER FAIRE SA ! ET EN PLUS TU AS FAIT PORTER LE CHAPEAU À TROWA !

non attend, laisse moi t'expliquer !

il n'y a rien à expliquer Mr Maxwell ! Affirme l'inspecteur, les dessins dans les mains

TU AS OSER PROSTITUER MON COUSIN DE 10ANS ! Hurle Heero qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le natté, retenu par les policiers.

L'inspecteur libera Trowa de ses menottes, s'excusant platement Duo fut enfermé immédiatement et Wufei se serra contre Trowa en sanglotant :

pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Wufei ? Murmure Heero en caressant la tête de l'enfant

il m'avait dit de garder le secret, sinon il allait faire du mal à Trowa ! Pleure t'il mais moi j'aime trop Trowa alors j'ai rien dit !

……………….

je suis désoler Wufei…………désoler de ce que tu as subit, Sanglote Heero à genoux devant l'enfant

(J'ai vaincu le malin, un amour est née entre Wufei et moi, un amour anormal, mais dans 10ans peut être………….)

1an + tard : sortie d'une école :

Un jeune homme tout en noir attend devant le portail :

bonjour petit comment tu t'appel ?

Quatre

viens voir Quatre, tu veux t'amuser avec moi, je vais te montrer mon chien, tu aimes les chiens ?

oui il est où ?

dans la petite rue la bas !

tu t'appel comment ?

appel moi Duo ! Sourit t'il

owari desu

**Duo : hey pourquoi c'est moi le méchant ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : paske tu me prend pour une imbécile !**

**Duo : comment sa ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : bien que t'es arguments soit contre Wufei soit assez convaincant, j'ai remarquer que s'était toi le lanceur de couteau !**

**Duo : comment tu sais ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : il y avait une étiquette sur chaque couteaux, ''propriété de Duo Maxwell''**

**Wufei : mais si tu le savait pourquoi c'est moi la victime ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : pasque le rôle de la victime te vas si bien !**


End file.
